csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jonathan Togo
1 child |yearsactive = 2001–present}} Jonathan Frederick Togo is an American actor. He has portrayed Detective Ryan Wolfe since the third season of from 2004 to 2012. Early life Togo was born in Rockland, Massachusetts, the son of Sheila, a housewife and former visual merchandiser and Michael Togo, a commercial artist and graphic designer who previously worked for the Boston Globe. Sheila Togo now runs a booth at the SoWa Open Market in Boston called Simply Sheila. Togo's mother is of Italian and Irish descent and his father is Jewish, with the original family surname, "Tonkaviev", shortened by a forefather who wanted something snappier for his carpet business. He attended Hebrew school as a child and graduated from Rockland High School in 1995, where he was a wrestler. He attended the "Project Contemporary Competitiveness, Advanced Study Program" (a.k.a. PCC ASP) as a student in 1991 and 1992, then worked as a proctor in 1996. He went on to attend Vassar College, graduating with a B.A. in theater, and furthered his studies at the National Theater Institute of the Eugene O’Neill Theater. While at Vassar he performed in a band named "The El Conquistadors" (originally named Skabba the Hut) with Sam Endicott and John Conway, both of whom are now members of the band The Bravery. Career Togo has performed and participated in numerous plays, including Our Country's Good. While he is most famous for his role as Ryan Wolfe in CSI: Miami, he has other TV show credits under his belt including a starring role in Special Unit 2, as well as appearances in Judging Amy. He also played a store clerk in Mystic River. In 2008, Togo wrote and directed a web series, My Best Friend Is My Penis for Atom.com. Togo also starred in a web series called "Casted: The Continuing Chronicles of Derek Riffchyn, Greatest Casting Director in the World. Ever", where he plays the lead role of Derek: a sassy, somewhat abusive, and extremely crass casting director. Togo's real-life best friend Justin Long plays his assistant, Scott. In 2010, he signed on to play twin brothers Richard and Mark (who fall in love with the same woman), in the movie Identical. In September 2013, it was announced that Togo will be part of the cast in the fourth season of Covert Affairs. Gallery Togo.jpg Filmography * ex-best as Frank (tv show 2015) * 7 Chinese Brothers as Don (2015) * A Rising Tide as Roger (2014) * A Hundred Eighty Degrees (Short) as Nick (2014) * Covert Affairs * Somebody Up There Likes Me (film) (2013) * And Lily (short) (2013) as Nick * Harry's Law (2012, episode18, Breaking Points) as Randy Hessly * Identical (film) (2011) as Richard and Mark * CSI:Miami (2004–2012) as Ryan Wolfe * Raccoon (2006) as Bailey * The Jury (2004, 1 episode) as Dennis Dudley * Ed (2003, 1 episode) as Keith Kessler * Law & Order (2003, 1 episode) as Eddie * Mystic River (2003) as Pete * Judging Amy (2003, 1 episode) as Charles 'DJ Dizz' Simbour * Special Unit 2 (2001–2002, 12 episodes) as Jonathan Category:CSI: Miami Actors